


Backseat Drivers

by Snake (Fatality145)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Shenko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatality145/pseuds/Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The backseat of an Omega transit taxi seems like the best place to get handsy after a night of Afterlife drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Drivers

**Author's Note:**

> ((Aaaa, PWP, my favourite ~ I really liked writing this - I haven't written smut outside of RP in a reeeeal long time. Hope you enjoy c: ))

Shepard had CSLs. Cock-sucking lips. There was nothing else to it.

 

                Bare and faint scars, small tears from gashing, passing shrapnel and fading burns from a heavy weapon scathing too close or a stupidly discarded thermal clip, the light coarseness that came with the lifestyle, the fullness of the flesh which accented his attractive face. Kaidan could feel all of these facets as his own worked hotly against the Commander’s, alcohol tinged breath shared between them.

 

                Shore-leave had to be one of the best things, he thought, a chance to unwind, if only for a few days. And that generally meant getting shitfaced at a bar, mainly Afterlife, if their shore-leave happened to be at the bustling slum city of Omega. Rows and rows of throat-burning spirit shots, good company and an electric atmosphere.  Heated bodies moving against each other in a beating rhythm to the pounding music, various cheers and shouts, the clattering of glasses raised in toasts and the shattering as a wrong movement shoved them to the floor from the rounded bar table.

 

                They had spent a few hundred credits on alcohol, falling into the frenetic power play that was the sleazy Afterlife, Garrus and Tali along for the ride. Shepard had learnt from a few past experiences that the dance floor just wasn’t really for him, and he had kept the thought of not making an ass of himself in his head even through the stages of drunkenness, content to stay near the bar and keep the drinks coming as the others danced, stealing dirty glances and equally dirty lip-locks from the Major whenever he could.

 

                As the club grew darker, the people hyped on drugs crashing and burning, the rest of the drunk patrons’ movements becoming uncoordinated, it was obvious the perpetually sensual Omega was slowing down. It was only subtle, a city that never really slept, but once the lights began to swirl and twist, becoming disorienting, the Commander knew he didn’t exactly want to pass out in a place that would probably end up with having himself trampled and all his money and possessions stolen, the others feeling this too, and heading out.

 

                Garrus, the designated driver, much to his discontent, held up a tipsy Tali, while Shepard and Kaidan clung to each other, tripping out of the club, drunkenly laughing to one another, biting at flushed throat skin, groping hands running where they shouldn’t be in public.

 

                On the way towards the taxi bay, the two of them had caught up in a wet kiss, drunken demeanours not quite becoming aware of the area around them. Garrus snorted, shoving Kaidan’s shoulder, almost making him trip up, and ushering them forward.

 

“No need to get naked in the middle of Omega, now, it’ll be bad for your reputation,” The Turian had jested, arm around Tali’s shoulders, keeping her upright. With a bit more suggestion and hurried gestures, they finally moved on, hobbling together to keep up.

 

                Opening up the transit taxi they had hired, Garrus, not so carefully, shoved Kaidan and the Commander into the back, the two landing all over each other, loud roars of laughter coming from them, echoing. The Archangel chuckled to himself, running a hand over his face before helping Tali into the seat next to the drivers’ before climbing in himself, the doors sliding shut.

 

                Joker had specifically told them they weren’t allowed to come back to the ship drunk, he didn’t want his girl sullied and stunk up, so they had also hired a modest apartment for the four of them that night, it being a somewhat long trip back from Afterlife.

 

                And that was how Kaidan found himself sprawled out over the backseat, the Commander’s face buried between his legs. His head tipped back against the window, hot breath coming out in soft pants from his parted lips as Shepard hungrily mouthed his groin through the material of his military issued pants.

 

                Garrus was either not paying attention, or he was just used to it and didn’t care all that much, laid back, and Tali was too preoccupied with the rushing lights passing them to notice. Not that either the Major nor John took that into account, a firm tongue running wetly up over Kaidan’s covered, hardening cock, pulling a twitch and a barely hushed moan from him. Like this, it felt like nobody else in the galaxy existed but them.

 

                Bringing a hand down, he ran his fingers over Shepard’s scalp, scratching over his buzzed hair and sinking his nails in, pulling him closer. He felt the vibrations of a low purr coming from the other, the material over his crotch almost wet through from the teasing laps, pearly teeth nipping at him not to hurt, only for him to feel. His skin rose in bumps as the Commander’s fingers slid under his shirts, grazing his flesh and carding through the dark hairs which lead down past the hem of his pants.

 

                Blown, blue eyes finally looked up at Kaidan in response to his harsh shudder, Shepard spreading warm breath over his lower stomach, the shirt pushed up past his navel. He held the bottom of the cloth up as the Commander’s hands snaked back down to his upper thighs, pressing his thumb hard into the apex of his crotch, where leg connected to torso, causing a jerk and cough at the sudden, jarring sensation. That specific spot was a special one, and Shepard knew it, pushing in again and feeling Kaidan’s prick throb needily beneath his parted lips, mouth turning up into a sultry smirk against him.

 

                Tilting his head, he moved his attention to the skin just above the waist of the Major’s pants, biting at the sensitive, bump-riddled flesh and running the bare tip of his tongue along the expanse, slowly exhaling through his nose.

 

                Kaidan’s neck soon became loose from the pleasing sensations, his head lolling back forward to leer down at the other, a shaky smirk coming to his lips. The hand he had at the nape of Shepard’s neck came forward, holding his cheek and pushing him back just the slightest to press the pads of his middle and index fingers to a bitten lower lip.

 

                Almost immediately, John took the fingers into his mouth, keeping that sharp eye contact as his lips closed around the mounds of the other’s knuckles. His tongue slid around the calloused skin, laving them and leaving the digits coated in his warm saliva, slowly running the flat between them. Prominent canines scratched over him, Shepard giving a rather servicing moan, rumbles coming up from his throat.

 

                All the Major could think about as he gazed down at the lascivious show was how he wanted the wet heat around his fingers around his cock, feeling the Commander’s hands work at undoing his pants – he couldn’t do it fast enough. He let out an unrestrained, breathy sigh as the pressure alleviated from his groin, a hand closing around the base of his length, the engorged flesh pulsing as it was taken out into the much too cold air of the taxi, the lips coming away from his fingers.

 

                Shepard delved in, breaking the eye contact as he mouthed at the root of Kaidan’s prick, panting against it. Gritting his teeth, the other lifted his hand up, licking over his own fingers and tasting the alcohol tinged saliva, spreading his legs partially for him. The hand holding up his shirt moved to firmly grip the back of the Commander’s neck, leaving crescent nail marks in his skin as rough fingers stroked up and down.

 

                Azure eyes filled with lust fell half shut, John running the tip of his tongue up the beating veins to the head of Kaidan’s dick, licking up the forming bead of pre-come before leaning over him, leading a thick drop of saliva fall from his lips onto him. How Shepard kept the act somewhat calm and not rushed while in their state, he would never know - it was definitely a talent.

 

                Running his hand over his length to spread the spit, those CSLs closed around the tip, tongue writhing over the sluggishly weeping slit and sensitive underside. Kaidan couldn’t help but buck slightly, wanting, needing, to get closer to the heat, eyes having fallen shut in bliss, a groan grinding out through his teeth which clenched around his own fingers.

 

                Shepard was only a tease when it was the most inconvenient, squeezing as he stroked, bringing his hand up to couple by his lips as he slowly began to take more of the Major’s  length into his mouth. Electric pleasure jolted up into Kaidan’s gut, the sensation wrangling out to his fingers and down to the soles of his feet, fighting not to buck again, to let the Commander take it at his own pace, after all, it wouldn’t do to choke him at that point of time.

 

                It was almost unbearable, though, the way his cock slid against the grooved roof of John’s mouth, fitting into the teasing cavern like a glove. The head pressed against the back of the other’s throat, causing a soft sputter around the flesh before Shepard collected himself, fingers gracing what left he couldn’t yet swallow. He groaned, the digits at his neck rubbing into tense muscles, nails grazing along his scalp, sending shivers along his spine.

 

                He began to pull back, to make heated passes. Drops of saliva escaped from his mouth, slicking down, lips brushing over the ridge of the tip of Kaidan’s prick each time before taking it back in. The shaky and airy sounds which came from the Major spurred him on, eyes falling shut to concentrate on the task and block everything else out apart from the gorgeous noises and weight upon his tongue, not sparing the other his bodacious and borderline slutty moans vibrating around him.

 

                The feeling was going to be short-lived, Kaidan knew it, immense alcohol had that effect, already feeling his muscles tighten up with quick spasms, his stomach twitching inwards with each wet pass. The adrenaline and rising euphoria was slowly burning the spirits’ effects from his body, now having enough mind about himself to take note of the two in the front seats, firmly clasping his palm over his mouth to quieten himself – his fingers would be bruised in the morning from how hard he was biting them.

 

                The Commander’s free hand gripped his hip, thumb falling into the dense curve of the palpable bone, feeling over the striated muscles. Noting the lack of noise coming from the other, he looked up at him again. And what a sight it would be to Kaidan - those piercing blue eyes staring up from his cock enveloped in those full lips.

 

                “God, _fuck_ , Shepard…” Kaidan coughed out between a choked moan, biting into his ring finger. That was better, John thought, sensing he was close and huffing out through his nose as he took the rest of the Major’s length into his throat, his nose burying into the dark curls at his groin, his brow furrowing as he groaned.

 

                The perfect sight, the sound, the feeling – it was all too much for him, his nails sinking into Shepard’s neck again, his muscles locking, tensing up as he came hard with a grunt into the tightness of the other’s throat which thrummed around him, pleasure and hormones spreading out through his veins, those goosebumps coming right back all over his body.

 

                With control, Shepard pulled back slightly from his prick, swallowing down the slightly salty liquid, throat still closing rhythmically around him. Kaidan quaveringly sighed, watching with one eye cracked open as John hollowed his cheeks, leaning back, cleaning him off with a final swipe of his tongue over the head.

 

                A dumb, sated grin slowly crossed the Major’s mouth as John languidly fixed him up before he slid up his body to be level with him, licking his lips before kissing the corner of his. Kaidan turned his head to meet the lip-lock, humming delightfully into the kiss, tasting himself on his tongue, holding the man to himself and wrapping an arm around his neck.

 

                They parted, breathless, the remaining smirk on Commander Shepard’s lips telling him it was going to be a long night.


End file.
